911 Mac Taylor
by fluffy20456
Summary: Mac Taylor reads poems for when the twin towers fell. I wrote them in memorie of what we lost.. A memorie of what we all fet that day...


______

______

you might think why now why would i write this now? well i cant go down there my self so i post it now hopfuly, I will be able to. but for now this will hafe to do.

**Thease are my poems and storys!! you have been warned...**

**CSINY does not belong to me...**

* * *

Mac Taylor: thoughts

' Its been years since it happened. The twin towers falling after the planes crashing in to them. And losing my wive.. I remembered afterwards all the cayose and danger that lurked as they pulled body out of the sight. the people that stud there wondering like me if our loves ones survived. mine didn't. as a city we all stoud as one. through the greaf and pain. as a countrey we stould as a nation. Wasington, new york, felt a shock wave.

our home. our lifes. where changed that day. our pride was damaged.

Over the next week months a war broke out when we found out who sent the men that took over the planes. and our lifes for only a short perode of time.

canada helpd our planes to be grounded in halafax, many didnt know what was going on till it was too late.

CNN was brodcasting through out the world hitting schools and homes like a titlewaves. a shock that we have yet to recover.

I stoud there shocked and watched as the towers fell and the dust hang in the air.'

* * *

Canada remberanceday.

Nov 11, 09

We forget every year  
But, we remember every day  
Now they stand side by side  
Walking in strait lines were they fall  
Protectors and keepers forever  
We remember  
For they are buried down in unmarked graves.

The lives that lie they fought for us to remember

For today and tomorrow's, the past is borrowed.

Now let the trumpet, play her song,  
For the men women son's fathers, mothers daughter's  
For they fight today, to protect.  
We stand side by side on this day to remember the ones that fight  
today.  
For they remember the ones that prayed long ago.  
Do you remember them?  
The ones that fought long ago.

* * *

_The Blood Red Sky_

_The men are falling by the minute with in the blood red sky._

_The wife's and children are screaming by the second._

_The guns are killing everyone in the night._

_He shall die and fail to see the bright blood red sky, shall not die._

_By the red sky of the bloody wars has just begun. _

_He shall not fight will die upon the blood red sky._

_She shall fight will pay for the price, _

_She shall not fail to see the blood red sky._

_When the red sky has past to see the death of many people had died in the blood red sky._

_By the night has past to the blood red sky is dead but, the war has pass on, so the bloods red sky will disappears for this time. _

_The blood red sky will not end where there is a war and hatred nearby._

* * *

_World War II Remember_

__

_The sky's are black, _

____

_The ground is shaking, and my worst nightmare has come._

__

_To make my life day by day._

__

_I wonder if we will ever get out._

__

_The nights are longer, the days are shorter._

__

_The children are not safe on the streets, the men are dying._

__

_We wish we could help._

__

_The war._

__

_To hear voices crying. _

__

_The men are fighting day by day, in the back sky._

__

_A memory of dying men not long ago._

* * *

168 people on September 11, 9:02am.

The sun has risen for the last time,

While lines of fire burn in front of my eyes.

Tears of sadness.

Tears of pain and loss.

Lives are lost while some are ruined.

168 people are dead.

168 people didn't have a choice.

And 168 people to be remembered.

Some people hate us for what we have,

Others don't understand.

Why are we different?

How come the plane crashed?

Do you feel sadness when you walk?

By the ruins?

A fence, A line between us and them.

168 people is a lot of lives that I didn't know.

168 lives of people to be remembered.

168 people....

Not just a number but, children of our people.

Sons, daughters, husbands, and wives.

Now that I look back,

There is still pain, leaving tears in my eyes.

There I see a war because of that plain.

That plane that crashed into the twin towers.

When will we be left to grieve in peace?

When will we be free to remember 168 people?

That has died for hatred?

____

As men and women stand side bye side as a nation.

We stand to remember that even in the times of war and hate there is hope. There is pride.

There is a whole sloly mending. but a remberance still stands for the ones we lost.

And for the ones that cant be found.

I will remember.


End file.
